1. Field
The subject matter disclosed herein relates to application windows and more particularly relates to modifying application windows based on projection surface characteristics.
2. Description of the Related Art
Projection computing involves projecting the display of a computing device onto a nearby surface. Certain portable electronic devices include integrated projectors, allowing the projected image to act as the monitor for the portable electronic device and display the applications that the user is executing on the computing device.
However, in certain instances, the projection surface may have undesirable characteristics that interfere with the displayed image, such as uneven lighting, interruptions in the surface, and texture. As a result, a user may have difficultly viewing the applications displayed in the projected image.